Grissom and Sara: Eternal love
by IloveSimoneBradley
Summary: Gil and Sara are living a happy life till two major events take place — Sara's flashbacks and her pregnancy . When she is diagnosed with PTSD, she feels lost, as if her childhood is coming back to haunt her.. Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Grissom smiled to himself as he looked at a picture of Sara when she was a child. She looked so happy.

This was probably before the fights started. She looked about 6. Her hair was wild and her face cheerful.

The tiny gap between her front two teeth was adorable.

"Gil?"

He quickly stuffed the picture into the drawer and turned to face her.

Her face looked anxious. Her usual smile was not present. She took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Gil, I'm scared."

"What's wrong ,Sara? Are you okay?"

"No Gil, I'm not!."

With that she collapsed into his arms.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Gil, I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Sara, baby, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you"

"I haven't been feeling well lately. I feel so weak. I feel nauseous all the time. And bloated too. And to top that off I'm a week late. I know you don't want kids , Gil. I don't know what to do now.. probably an abortion..."

"Sara? What are you talking about?this is great news! And who told you I don't want kids, huh? Look I love everything about you. I can't wait! How far are you?"

"But Catherine—"

"Never mind what she said, baby, I'm here for you no matter what. Now,how far are you?"

"Six weeks"

"And are you okay with this?"

A tiny tear slipped from her eye.

"Yes"

"I love you, Sara Grissom."

"I love you more, Gil."

He trailed kisses from her lips down to her neck. She kissed him fiercely on the mouth. They held each other close before falling into a deep blissful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning now, and Gilbert Grissom woke up with a start. He scratched his beard as he remembered the details of last night. His first reaction was ecstatic, but then he remembered, how would the team react? And how would sara work? She loved her job more than anything. She would hate to be on leave. 'We'll work something out' he thought. He felt a tiny movement on the bed. Sara was awake. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

"Mornin', Gil, what's the time?"

"It's 10"

"I gotta go for a checkup at 12, will you remind me?"

"Sure, baby"

"Thanks, bug boy."

She kissed him and said.

When she did , Gil felt his worries disappear. Everything felt okay when the love of his life was there for him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2 now and they had just come back from the checkup and baby shopping. They had decided to paint the nursery a neutral color - yellow. It was a sunshine yellow, a gorgeous shade. On one wall there was a wallpaper with tiny little ducklings on it. They had the painter put it up and the carpenter assemble the crib. It was a bit too early but well they were very excited.

Grissom looked into Sara's eyes and realized just how beautiful she was, with her blackish hair , her chocolate colored eyes and of course the tiny gap between her teeth .Sara understood the unspoken message he was trying to muster up the courage to say. The glow of her pregnancy had made her even more irresistible for Gil. He loved her as if he could see the universe in her eyes.

She smiled at him and whispered,

"You're the light of my life , Griss, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He hugged her without saying a word.

They stayed in that pose for a while, both enjoying the fact that someone tiny was about to join their family.

Gil's phone rang, breaking the silence. It was a text from Betty, his mother.

 _I'm awake now, Gilbert. Would you like to video call?_

He texted back

 _Sure, mother. I have good news._

He went into the living room his hand in Sara's. Switching on the laptop he told sara what he was going to say

"We're not going to tell her now, okay? Just say it's a surprise ."

He clicked accept call and saw the warm expression on his mother's face.

"We have a surprise for you" Gil signed .

"What is it, Gilbert?" She signed back.

"We can't tell you yet. We're coming over "

"Okay" was all she signed.

They drove all the way to his mother's place and picked her up to show them their new room.

Betty was amazed.

"I'm getting a grand child?!"

"Yup" signed Sara.

She hugged her son and then his wife. Nothing could make her happier than seeing her son and daughter in law happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara felt a tiny tear slide down her cheek as she saw the photo in Gil's drawer. The photo was of her and yet it felt so unreal. She couldn't remember a thing about when or where it was taken. The only thing she recognized about herself was her face and not the personality. She looked so happy in the picture, something she couldn't remember feeling.

Gil walked into the room. Noticing the tears, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sara, baby , what's wrong?" He asked,his voice pained with concern.

"What is this, Gil? I can't even remember when this was taken! "What is wrong with me?Why can't I remember anything?!"

"Okay Sara, first of all, relax. We are going to solve this okay. I'm taking you to Dr. Chase today, okay?"

"Okay" was all she said.

Two hours later they drove to the clinic. The check up was normal, but Cameron Chase asked Gil to speak to her privately.

"Mr Grissom, may I speak to you privately please?"

Sara have him a puzzled look.

"Yeah"

Sara left the room.

"Mr Grissom, has your wife gone through past trauma?

"Yes. She has, why?"

"Well in that case, I suggest that she sees a colleague of mine for therapy."

"Why?"

"I suspect she had post traumatic stress depression. That is causing her to block out some of her childhood memories as well as giving her low moods and anxiety."

"But Sara doesn't have low moods."

"Have you tried asking her?"

Speechless, Grissom left the clinic only to find Sara listening on the other side.


End file.
